


Tumblr Otp Prompts

by gleek_runner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Frozen (2013), Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, One-Shots, Tumblr Prompt, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots with your favourite couples!!!Open for requests as long as...I know the couple and show/movie/book.<br/>+Kristanna<br/>+Percabeth<br/>+Faberry<br/>+Klaine feat Santana(and Brittany)<br/>+Skyeward<br/>+Newtmas<br/>+Skyeward<br/>+Brittana feat Quinn<br/>+Klaine<br/>+Faberry(if you squint)<br/>+Ryley<br/>+Skyeward<br/>+Sebtana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carrots is a beautiful word

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au where you wake up on your 18th birthday with the first words your soulmate will say to you tattoed on your body so you'll know when you meet them.

Today was going to be a special day no,it was going to be an amazing day at least.A person's eighteen birthday was the most important date in the calendar.

Especially for Anna Arens.Being the youngest in her friends group meant that she was the last one to get her tattoe too.In other words,those past two years after Rapunzel got hers had become a living hell.At least her sister only got hers a year ago.

"Anna!"Elsa shout from outside the door"We are gonna be late for work"

The girl groaned and got up.Wow her hair were a mess-more than usual-she looked like a bird had nest inside her hair.

After ten minutes or so she was ready.She was wearing the AB's uniform(the local supermarket),had her hair in two braids and got her purse.However she couldn't help but feeling like she had forgotten something.

"I made you breakfast"her sister smiled and handed her a pancake with the words Happy Birthday written with syrup. Oh so that was what she was forgetting.

"Oh my God"she only managed to whisper as she tried to find the mark on her hand.

"What the fuck?"

"No swearing"Elsa replied sternly and took a look at her arm"Carrots?Sounds romantic"

"Very funny"the other girl answered and pulled down her sleeve"It's still better than Hot"

The platinum blonde sticked out her tongue to her sister and grabbed her stuff"Come on"

"Fine I'm coming"the girl yelled back and stuffed the food and some juice inside her mouth"You owe me a chocolate bar!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"That will be fifty bucks"Anna announced as she put the last item inside the bag.How come old people always complain about not having money but still buy everything in the supermarket?

"I have a card for discount"

"Um,miss this card expired back in 2002"Anna said politely showing her the date behind.

"No,no it's good"

"But it has expired"

"No it hasn't"

"Yes it has,see?"the girl repeated pointing at the sign"Expires in 27th December 2002"

"Oh"the old lady said"Then let me find the rest ten dollars"Anna watched as the woman kept looking inside her bag while mumbling 'where are my glasses?'.After what seemed like centuries she took off her wallet.

"One penny,two,three..."

"Never mind"she said quickly"It's on the house.Thanks for choosing AB"everytime she would say the last part she would sound like some kind of a robot.

"Wow you must really hate this job"a man with brunnete hair told her.She turned around to reply but lost it as soon as she saw him.One word:Gorgeous

"I-It's n-not the best p-part of my d-day" "I can tell"he smirked"Hans North"

"Anna Arens" "You know you're too beautiful to work here,right?"

'OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD'a summary of what was happening inside her head that very moment.

"Here"he said as he hunted the money for the shopping along with his phone number.He walked away and left Anna daydreaming about him.How perfect he was...his eyes,his smile,his bo--

"Pardon?"the girl repeated as she stared at the blonde man in front of her.

"Carrots"he repeated"I was wondering where you people have carrots."

"I-It's erm in the second hall"

"Thanks"he smiled and looked at her name tag"Anna" The girl was left there in shock.What were the odds?I mean you don't usually meet someone and say carrots.Maybe it was him.

The rest of her day was boring as ever.Until the time came for her to return home,she said her goodbye to thed rest of the casiers and walked out.

"Sorry"she mumbled as she fell into someone"Hey,you're the carrot guy"

"Well yes I am" She laughed and looked at him with a smile.No,not the normal smile but the why-the-hell-am-I-smiling kind of smile.

"Look I know this will sound weird but,no one says pardon"

"Par--excuse me?"

"No one says that anymore and I mean what are the chances yo--"

"You want to know whether I have carrots written on my arm"

"Is it too creepy?"

"Not at all"she laughed and lifted her sleeve revealing the word.The boy looked as shocked as she at first but then he just smiled.

"I guess we are soulmates"

"Yep"He said casually"So,in that case,would you like to go out with me for dinner?"

"Sounds good"


	2. A(beautiful)cheater is all she is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and Person B play video games.Person A is about to win but Person B distracts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks...  
> Yeah I'm not a fan...  
> But I tried...

Percy Jackson loves video games...except Mario Cart.He really really really hates Mario Cart,and every Mario game in general,he just finds the 'it's me,Mario' irritating.And after his (un)lucky experience with Unfair Mario he promised he would never play it again.

But no!

Out of all the videogames in the world,Annabeth had to like Mario Cart.So yes,if your girlfriend-who hates video games-likes Mario Cart...you freakin play Mario Cart with her.

Surprisingly enough,Percy was really good at it.Or maybe Annabeth was just too bad in it.Either way he was kicking her ass,not that she would admit to it.

"Damit!"Annabeth shout as she fell down to her chair.He couldn't be beating her that easily,he just couldn't.Don't get her wrong,she loved Percy with all her heart...but if she had to see his victory dance one more time she would throw him in the Tartarus.

"I'm out of here"she smumbled and got to her room.She wasn't going to let him win this,she just needed to think.After all she was the daughter of the godess of wisdom,how hard would it be to find a small trick?

And it suddenly hit her!

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Get up"Annabeth instructed looking down at a sleeping Percy.The boy groaned and hugged his pillow"I want a rematch"

"Why?Do you want to eat my dust?Again"

"Please"she begged.Well he definetly couldn't say no to this.He got up and re-started the game while glancing at Annabeth.Something was very weird about her.She was wearing a enormous grey robe and sat very distantly from him.She was definetly up to something.

So long story short,everything were the same.Percy was way in front of her by the time they saw the finish line.It was now or never...

Annabeth took off her coat revealing her short dark blue dress and untied her ponytail letting her hair gracefully fall behind her back.

Percy was laughing as the victory came closer and turned to Annabeth"I'm going to win ag--"he stopped himself and stared at her with his mouth open.

Annabeth was beautiful,Percy definetly knew that,but right now she was seriously pointing it out.Her dress was short,revealing and BLUE.Three of Percy's favourite things.

"I won!"Annabeth exclaimed with excitment.Percy was brought back from his daydreaming and looked at the screen.

"What?No freakin way"

"Next time you should be more careful"

"Careful?You cheated!"

"I did not"she said in defense and wrinkled her nose"It's not my fault that your male mind was distracted"she laughed and kissed his cheek before walking away.

"Still a cheater"Percy whispered to himself and fell to his bed"A beautiful,beautiful cheater"

 


	3. My ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend is the one for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is dating someone Person B is also dating the same person-but neither of them know.One day,Person A and Person B find out they were both being cheated on by the same person,and kick them to the curb.Person A and Person B start hanging out-later deciding to date.

"So,today is the big day"Mercedes smiled to her brunnete friend.What a big day it was indeed.It was Rachel' s three years anniversary with Finn and the short girl was flying over the moon.

"I can't wait"she exclaimed happily"Finn said he had plan something romantic for us to do"

"Well since I know what kind of guy Finn is,please don't put your hopes up high"the dark skinned girl replied.

Ding dong

"Trust me,Finn can be really romantic"Rachel argued and opened the door.

"Package for Rachel Berry"

"Yep that's me"she smiled and sign the paper.She looked at the small box in front of her and felt her heart beating fast.A small note was on it saying

_Couldn't wait until tonight,love_

_Finn_

Her cheeks heated up and a grin formed on her lips.She had the best guy in the whole world.Slowly enough,she unwrapped the paper and came across a beautiful golden necklase.

"Cedes look"the girl said proudly and handed her the locket"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

"Well I have seen bette--"the woman stopped as her face dropped"What?"

"U-um Rach,did you change your name to Quinn?"

"What?No!"Rachel shout and looked at it again.It was true,the name Quinn was craved on it"That bastard!"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Kurt.Kurt!"the girl shout repeatidly at her best friend A.K.A Finn's brother.She had driven all those miles to their Car Fix shop Hummel.

"Rach,how are you?"

"Is your brother here?"

"I'm good thanks for asking"

"It's important"

The boy sighed and gazed over at hos friend"He should be here in a while.Why?"

"He ga--"

"Excuse me"a blonde woman stormed in and headed towards Kurt"I'm looking for Finn Hudson"

"He will return in a minute,may I ask why?"

"To kick his ass"

"That makes two of us"Rachel mumbled while the blonde looked at her.

"Look I don't know why you want to kill him.But trust me,my reason is worst"

"I doubt it" The blonde scoffed once more and played with the necklace she was holding.Rachel couldn't help but notice the name on it.

"Quinn"

"Huh?"

"Your name is Quinn"

"H-How do you know that?"she questioned confused until realization hit her"You're Rachel"

"Yep"she whispered"I believe this is yours and that's mine"

The blonde nodded and handed her the locket.Neither of them could believe it,they thought they had found the perfect guy.And now?Now they were both cheated by a tall son of a bitch.

Rachel wanted to say something-mostly wanted to yell actually-but nothing came out of her mouth.She gazed over at the blonde girl next to her crying.

"Hey"she whispered and took her hand"You shouldn't be crying about him,he doesn't deserve you.He doesn't deserve neither of us"

"It's not that"Quinn replied shyly"I just really thought he was the one"

"You know what will make you feel better?Releasing your rage on him"the brunnete said with a smirk.Quinn's face lighted up as she grinned and both girls turned to Kurt.

"Do whatever you please,but leave no blood stains"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

And they didn't leave blood stains.However they did kick Finn to the curb and got their revenge.Eventually the two girls began hanging out and forming a friendship,a friendship that happened because of a man's unfaithfulness. But even after a while,fate never stopped playing games with them.Because six years later,Quinn and Finn were reunited in a restaurant.

"Finn"Quinn began as she stepped closer to the tall man with a woman and two children by his side"Good to see you"

"Quinn?"he asked again in shock"You look stunning"

"Can't say it was thanks to you"she replied bitterly"Ah I'm just kidding"the blonde eventually laughed with her ex.

"So you're married?"

"Yes I decided to settle down"he smiled at his children before turning back to her"And from the ring on your finger I suppose you did the same"

"I did actually,and I wanted to thank you for it"

"Me?Why?"

"Well if it wasn't for you,I would have never me--"

"Quinn!"a female voice shout-a voice that Finn knew very well-"Brittany is cutting the cake!"

"Rachel?You two are friends now?"

"Friends?Oh no"Quinn laughed with him.Good,thought Finn.Imagine how awkward it would be for two of his exes being friends"She is my wife"


	4. Platonic my butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP are extremly close with each other to the point where people often joke they are a couple already.Both of them are in deep,deep,deep denial about it for whatever reason.So whenever they do anything that is suspiciously reminiscent of what people do in romantic relationships,they both insist it is purely platonic,though taken to ridiculous levels in the eyes of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was very fun to write

Kurt and Blaine met back when they were six,the two of them immediately clicked and became instant friends.So yes after both of them being proven gay,you'd expect them to be dating.

Damm it,the whole world said they were.It wasn't random people assuming but mostly their friends.One of the other reasons why no boy from Mckinley,Dalton or anywhere near the neighboorhood made a move on either Kurt or Blaine.Everyone just considered them taken for each other.

For better or for worst,most people found it romantic and at the same time annoying-even Noah had once shouted at them to kiss.But the one who was more pissed off by the situation was...Santana Lopez.

"This is really good"Blaine said and took another bite of his food"Here try some"

_Okay that's it...I'm killing them both_

I mean sure the Latina wasn't a relationship expert but feeding each other and stuff were couple-ish.Now she was stuck watching Kurt eating from Blaine's plate and vise vers--oh my god he gave him a strawberry!In the fucking mouth!

The girl felt like throwing up but shook it off with an awkward cough to caught their attention.

"Oh"Kurt exclaimed looking at the clock"I need to go I have a date with Adam"

"If you gonna cheat on your boyfriend,better try to hide it"she mumbled while the boys laughed.

"San there is nothing between us"

"Blaine is right,we are just friends"

"Yeah sure"she replied bitterly"Now go don't want to have your mistress waiting"

The boy rolled his eyes and walked away.Santana took a sip of her coffee and stared at Blaine who avoided eye contact.

"We're not a couple"

"Not officially you're not"

"We're platonic"

"Whatever you say,Darren Criss"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Every conversation would go like this.Santana making a comment about them being together and one of them-or both-would get defensive.It wasn't her fault anyway.

"May I take your order?"the waitress questioned while playing with her pen.

"One diet coke"Santana smiled and turned to face Brittany"and my girlfriend will take a hot chocolate"

The blonde girl held Santana's hand with her cheeks heaten up.The two of them were dating for three months and the Latina had finally stopped being Klaine's third wheel.

"I want an Espresso and Kurt a medium late with just one spoon of sugar"

The woman left and Kurt stood there gazing at Blaine"You know my coffee order?"

"Um yes"the boy said simply as Santana's lips formed a smirk"It's simply platonic"

"Whatever you say,Potter"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Sometimes things would get a little more weird than usual.Like that one time back in senior year when Santana,Blaine and Kurt had a sleep over.

"Blaine"Kurt's voice came out as a whisper as he wrapped a blanket around himself"are you awake?"

"I am now"the boy complained"are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Everything's gonna be okay,go back to bed"

"But I'm scared"

"And I'm sleepy"

"And I'm cranky!"Santana shout in frusturation and threw a pillow at Blaine.The boy glared at her while getting up and lying next to Kurt.

"So that seems platonic"the latina smirked and closed her eyes.

"It is!"

"Whatever,Hedwig"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

And then it happened...

"That was awesome"Santana exclaimed happily and high fived Kurt and Finn"we need to do this more often"

"Party in our house?"Kurt asked and gazed around the messy room with empty bottles of booze around"Not happening"

"Anyway Finnkenstein,can you give me a ride?I think I'm way too drunk to drive"

Finn smiled and nodded while the two of them walked out.It was around 1 am and the party was over leaving only Kurt and Blaine in the house-Blaine was only there because he was staying with the Hummel-Hudson family for the weekend.

"Are you sure you want to leave Klaine alone?Blaine might molest your baby brother"Santana joked and almost tripped. Finn shook his head and helped her stand up"If he wanted to do this he would have a long time ago"

"True"

"Oh great I forgot my keys!"Finn yelled and returned to the house's front with Santana.

"Step aside tall-y"Santana muttered and lifted the doormat"Kurt always leaves a spare key under it"

"For the first time I'm glad you invade our privasy"

Santana laughed and unlocked the door but was soon frozen to her spot.Well,actually,Finn was more frozen that her.

"So"Santana began causing Blaine to get off Kurt while the two of them left the couch and got quickly up"were you two having sex or what?"

"We can explain"Kurt become and reached to Blaine for help.

"It's platonic"


	5. Training is better this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A(Smol)and Person B(Tol)where B is doing push-ups and A is lying under them so they are more motivated to stay up on their arms and keep going.Sometimes when they push down they get a peck on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sets after the midseason finale,the team saved Ward from Hive and they are all a big happy family.(Unlike in canon)

She was fine... No,correction,Daisy was happy.She hadn't felt happiness for a very long time to be honest.The feeling of thrill and excitement was a result of many things. Daisy was happy because of her Inhuman Team.She was happy of the S.H.I.E.L.D coming back from the ashes,happy for Fitzsimmons getting (finally) together.Generally she was happy for her team.

"Daisy"Lincoln began"Did you even hear what Fitzsimmons were saying?"

"What?"the brunette blurted out.She quickly faced the scientists with an apologizing look"Sorry guys"

"You know a monkey would listen to us"Fitz whispered to Jemma as the scientist gave him a nod.

"Um Daisy,it's 10:30 don't you have practise today?"

The girl froze at her position as soon as reality hit her.She muttered some shit-s and grabbed her jacket"I can't believe I'm late!"

And the reason she was running was also the main thing behind her happiness....

"Sorry I'm late"she said as she closed the door behind her.It was ironic,really,she still remembered how she used to go training everyday with her S.O.And now,she was a S.O herself but no,it wasn't this kind of power that made her happy.

"If the circumstances were different"he told her with a grin"I'd had you doing thirty push-ups and two hours in the punching bag"

"Actually I was planning to do so"

"I'm glad y--"

"You start with the push-ups"she exclaimed"Oh and do one hundred instead"

"You have to be kidding"

"I didn't know robots could detect fun"she laughed slightly as he chuckled.It was weird-a good weird-she never thought they would be like this.She never thought Grant would be back with her,or that she would forgive them.She said she would never understand...

But she did

"You do remember that I was in hospital three weeks ago,right?Remember the whole Death situation?"

"Oh I do"she smiled while lying down to the floor"This is why I'm gonna help you do it"

"Are you expecting me to work out while you are taking a nap?"

"No,you are going to work out while I yell instructions at you.Time to get my revenge"

Ward sighed and took his position.Let's just say that having your rookie as your S.O is one of the worst things ever.Though he didn't mind having to spent all these hours with her.

"Come on,I've seen my grandma doing better than you!"

"Skye!" Normally she would have said something.Normally she would have corrected him and say that Daisy was her name.She should have corrected him.Yet she couldn't.She missed this,she missed 'Skye' ,she missed him.

Okay,maybe having him doing push-ups while she is under him wasn't the best idea.Not that she didn't enjoy the sight-apparently Grant and gymnastic were two things that went along pretty well-she was enjoying it too much.When he was at thirty or thirty five she lost some of her control.Her brain was not fuctioning and a smirked formed on her lips as she pecked him.

What followed after was a smile that she hadn't seen from Grant in quite some time.Unfortunately for him,she was gonna get advandanced of it.

"For every ten push-ups you get a peck.Deal?"

"Oh you're on"Well,that was a very good way to motivate him. Truth was she actually rooted for him to get them done.So she was kind of nervous when she saw him panting-something completly normal considering the fact that he was indeed pocessed from an Inhuman monster.

But since she had seen him working out before,she never expected him to heavily collapse on top of her,smashing her. He slowly rolled over and fell to the floor as both of them laughed.She looked at him with a soft smile"Until you're fully recovered"

"I know,I know"he cut her off"No more push-ups"


	6. The worst places to hide a ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A wants to propose Person B with an original way...so he puts the ring to the cereal box.

"How about in the glass of wine?"Teresa suggested.Thomas shook his head and began pacing on the floor.

"Wine means dinner and he will definetly know something's up if I do that"he explained"I need something that will suprise him"

"Hide it under his pillow"Mihno told him.The boy was ready to answer when his eyes landed on the cereal box sitting on the counter.

"Bingo!"

Newt always ate cereals for breakfast so he would definetly find the ring there.It was the perfect plan for a proposal.

"Okay but what if he swallows it or something?"Teresa asked her older brother.Thomas ignored her pessimism and threw the ring-without the box-in the packet.

"Now we wait"

~The next day~

"Good morning,love"Thomas said and kissed his-very sleepy-boyfriend's forehead.Newt yawned and sat at the table while pouring some milk over his cereal.

"Morning Tommy"he smiled"God,I'm exhausted.I feel like mrs Paige does it on purpose"

"Or she just considers you to be the only one good enough for the job"Thomas laughed.

"Are these new cereals?"

"Um yes,I got them yesterday"

"They are really good"Newt stated and began stuffing his mouth with cereals.He managed to finish the entire bowl within seconds causing him to have a hiccup.

Newt lifted his head and saw Thomas looking at him with a scared-for some reason-look.Thomas noticed it and shook his head while casually grabbing the cereal box.

"Tommy what are you doing?"

"Nothing!"he said while flipping the box upside down.The cereals began falling down as Thomas got even more nervous.

"Thomas what the hell?"

"I'm just looking for something"he told him and began going through the fallen cereals.

"You just threw our breakfast"Newt told him with a stern look"What is going on?"

"It's funny really"

"I'm not laughing yet"

"Remember a month ago when I told you that Mihno wanted to propose to Tes and I went to help him puck up a ring?"

"Yeah"Newt said"I'm still waiting for that proposal,by the way"

"Well it was kind of the opposite"

"You wanted to propose to Teresa?"

"No,I wanted to propose to you"

Newt looked at his boyfriend surprised before a smile formed to his lips.The blonde blushed and turned to Thomas.

"You did?"

"Yes and I had everything work out"Thomas smiled"I even had the ring hidded in a place you would never guess"

"Well that's amazing Tommy,I mean,if you still want to ask me"

"Of course I want to!"Thomas said as he kneeled down and coughed to clear his throat"Newt-I don't know your middle name-Issac,will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes!"Newt shout and kissed him,Thomas kissed back and looked for the ring in his pocket.Everything were perfect...

Except one small detail

"Wait,Newt I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I don't have a ring"

"It's okay.I understand that we have some financial difficulties and I didn't really care about a ring--"

"No,no I bought a ring"Thomas said and showed him the small red box"but the ring is kind of inside you"

"Inside me?"

"The cereal box"

"The cereal box?!"

"We'll just have to wait for it to come out naturally"

"Naturally?"Newt questioned again and grabbed the car keys"We are going to the hospital"

"It really isn't that big of a deal"

"Car!Now!"

"We are still getting married though,right?"

"If I don't die,yes"

"Awesome!"he said and kissed his cheek before closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up I needed fluff


	7. The domestic life is the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Skye liked living a good life with Ward and the 1 time she couldn't do without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still upset about Skyeward?You could be sad about them you know...or you could think this:

**_1_ **

Skye couldn't cook. It was a fact-a known fact-by everyone in the universe.She just never had to learn how to do it so she never cared.But today was different.When it's your boyfriend's birthday you must make him breakfast.

Plus it wasn't that awful!She had burned nothing and it actually had a decent smell.Sure the cake was a bit darker than usual-like fifty shades of black-but Skye was sure it could be eaten.

"So how is it?"she asked in anticipation.When she saw Grant smile she actually felt very good about herself.And she would have continued feeling that way until she took a bite herself.

"What fucking garbage is this?"she said before drinking some water and throwing her plate on the dumbster"This tastes like something a dog took out,ate it and then took it out again!"

"It really isn't that bad"Grant tried to comfort her before taking another bite.

"Are you really going to eat it?"

"Well yes I am"he smiled proudly at himself"I appreciate what you did for me-plus I was a specialist-I was once forced to eaten a cockroach"

"I'd rather eat a cockroach than this!"

"You and I see the world of food very different"

_(He got food poisoning)_

**_2_ **

"Oh I love that song!"Skye had alwats been insecure avout this phrase.Every time she would put her music on the car or radio,people would judge her.

After some unexpected events she decided that listening to music that wasn't One Direction,Ariana Grande,Justin Bieber etc was wrong.

She had become embarassed of what she was...

Until one day back when she and Grant were on the Bus.She had accidentaly forgot to press pause and before she knew it Don't stop Believin was echoing everywhere.

But Grant didn't judge her.In fact-and I quote-he said"They are a pretty good band"and that was it.Skye was never ever insecure about her music when she was with Grant.Meanwhile he didn't mind-even found it a little cute when she would sing along.

But after they moved in together and shared a car...

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want

What I really, really want

So tell me what you want

What you really, really want

I'll tell you what I want

What I really, really want"Skye sang along with the music at the top of her lungs.

Grant really didn't want to upset her but he did find it a bit irritating.After she reached the second verse he could do nothing but put his hands on his head to stop the noise.

One minute later,Skye realised she took things a bit too far.

_(She continued to do it anyway)_

**_3_ **

Skye had gotten sunburned five maybe six times.It wasn't really that bad-she would just put a bit aloe gel and everything would be just fine.So what Skye couldn't understand was what the hell was happening here.

"Ouch!Stop it!"Grant cried while holding the towel beneath him tightly.Skye sighed and continued putting the gel on his back.

How come an ex-specialist can't handle a sunburn?Well sure it was a very severe one but it was still a sunburn.This guy could handle a bullet hole but not a little burn?

"Who would have thought that robots feel pain"

"Skye this is not time for jokes"he told her firmly"Why does this hurt so much?!"

"It's almost over"she chuckled"Oh and you know,this situation right here,will be perfect for blackmail in the future"

"I'm never going to the beach again!"

_(He did three weeks after)_

**_4_ **

Ward was always returning home after Skye.His missions were lasting longer and Skye always found an excuse to leave her work so she would always be the first to return at their house.

As a result,that faithful night when Ward returned before her he was a bit worried.Luckily she had left him a note saying that Coulson wanted her to crack a code at the last minute and she would stay a bit longer.

It wasn't that bad actually.

He could watch some tv in peace and enjoy shows like Too cute! and Lucky Dog.But of course Skye came just before the last husky puppy could walk and slam the door behind her.

"I'm exhausted"she yawned while streching on top of him.Sure she was blocking the television but she was so adorable sitting on top of him like a small lazy cat she was. He couldn't wake her up

"Sleep well,love"

_(And she did)_

**_5_ **

Skye didn't have a problem with dogs.

She liked them.But Grant was different.

He really _liked_ them.

Luckily for her,Grant wasn't the kind of guy who would buy a dog without telling her.After all they are supposed to take these decisions together.So yes,Grant would never buy a dog without telling her.

That didn't mean he wouldn't adopt one.

"What the hell is this?"Skye questioned as she pointed at the chocolate labrador sleeping on the coach.

"Oh yeah,we got a dog" "We?No,no,no you got a dog"

"It's not my fault!It's Facebook!"Ward told her in defense.Skye crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"How is a website responsible for this?"

"This little guy was supposed to be adopted but the guy who wanted him never came"he explained"They were going to put him down on Monday unless he was adopted"

"Still don't see how you ended up here"

"I saw the story on Facebook and I decided to call-to see if someone had bought the dog and..."his voice trailed off.He didn't need to finish the story,Skye could guess what happened next."Plus he reminds me of Buddy"

"Look you're lucky that I like dogs"Skye smiled and pet the sleeping dog's tummy."Have you figured out a name?"

"Yes"

"Is it Buddy?"

"No!"he replied"It's Buddy Junior"

_(They ended up calling him Buddy)_

**_+1_ **

She got his jacket on their first day.

She forgot to bring her own-and since the Bus had landed on Canada-she was freakin cold.He offered his and it was the best/worst decision ever.

She told him she would give it back to him when they would get back.However,she never did.It smelled like him and it made her feel safe.

It still does Skye was curcled up on their couch crying while holding his jacket.Their place was a mess-tissues and empty ice cream buckets everywhere-the curtains were closed and she could swear some ants had found their way in the ice cream bucket.

"Skye!Open up!"Jemma shout while knocking the door.She didn't answer to her best friend's call,just hugged the jacket more tight.Of course when she heard the lock opening up she realised that giving Jemma spare keys was a mistake.Both her and Bobbi stepped inside the small apartment and found Skye in the worst position possible.

"Oh sweety"Bobbi said trying to comfort her.The two girls hugged their friend who let out a small cry"It will be okay"

"I can't do this"

"You can-we will help you do it-everyone will help you"Jemma told her smiling.

"But if you are going to get better,you should probably get rid of some things"Bobbi added pointing at the jacket.

"I don't want to"Skye whispered"It spells like him"

"Skye that's--"Bobbie didn't manage to finish as a bark came from the open door.Buddy was off leash and Grant was beside him standing emotionless.

"Can Skye and I have a minute?"

"No you son of a--"

"You can"Jemma cut Bobbi off as she put a hand on her mouth.Jemma was certain that Ward was a good person.He wouldn't hurt Skye.

Would he?

The two girls walked out while Bobbie kept glaring at Ward.The man pet Buddy once before walking to Skye.

"You look awful"

"Thanks for the compliment"Skye replied with a chuckle struggling to keep herself from breaking down"What do you want?Wasn't leaving me good enough for you?"

"I didn't leave you"

"You abandoned me"

"I left to think"

"After what I said to you?Was that a good time to leave me alone?"

"You lied to me"he told her.Skye didn't continue she just held his jacket tighter.This was a fight she couldn't win.She did say a lie.An awful one"You weren't going to tell me-you were going to go through with the surgery-I deserved to have a saying or at least know"

"You would leave me"

"Do you think that low of me?That I would abandon you just because of this?I'm not like the other guys you dated,I would have been there for you.No matter what you choose"

"I don't want to do the surgery"

"Then don't"

"But I can't do this either."she admitted while burrying her face in her hands"I don't know how"

"We can figure it out"

"You mean 'we' as you helping from time to time or 'we' as you,me,Buddy and--"

"You,me,Buddy and a little boy or girl"he smiled and kissed her forehead.Skye smiled back and hugged him along with the jacket."By the way,might I have my jacket back?"

"Not until it stops smelling like you"

_(During Lea Ward's eighteen birthday,Skye gave the jacket back to Grant)_


	8. Quinn "The Third Wheel" Fabray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP has yet to kiss,so person C puts together a video consisting of Shia LaBeouf's motivating speech and Kiss the Girl.

Quinn had been friends with Brittany and Santana from Kindergarten.The Unholy Trinity were always together and nothing would ever change that.However the trouble for Quinn began when Santana and Brittany fell in love.

No,they didn't ditch her.

Honestly,she wished they had.If they had she wouldn't have to go this torture everyday.Take for example right now during class,she had to watch them make heart eyes at each other until the lesson was over.

And it wasn't as if she didn't like them as a couple.But technically they weren't a couple.

Because couples kiss!

And these two-despite them being all touchy touchy with each other-had yet to kiss.It drove Quinn mad and she was about to commit murder.

"Okay class,that's all for today"Mr Schuester stated.Quinn grabbed her books and run to her locker avoiding Santana and Brittany.She really got to open the eyes for these two.

The question was how?

"Kurt!"the blonde exclaimed with happiness turning to some lockers away to spot a brunette boy with tight black pants and a scarf falling on top of his shirt.The boy turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?Were you talking to me?"

"You're Kurt Hummel?What am I asking?Of course you are"

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing,it's just y-you li-ike g-g--"

"You mean that I'm gay"he told her with irritation.Quinn fixed her ponytail and coughed.She might be a bitchy cheerleader but who was she to judge him to that matter?Quinn,herself,had picked four or five times under some girls skirts."Do you want something Fabray?"

"Yes I do,I want you to help me make my best friends kiss"

"Well do they like each other?"

"Yes!"Quinn whispered/yelled"So will you help me?"

"Fine"

///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Quinn,where are you?"Brittany questioned stepping inside the dark choir room with Santana.Just an hour ago,Quinn had texted them to meet her there.

"Over here"the two girls turned around to see Quinn standing behind them with a laptop on her hands.

"Why are we h--"

"Sit down,both of you"she instructed.The two cheerleaders did what they were told as Quinn connected her laptop.

"Um Q,why is Shia LaBeouf standing in front of a green screen?"Santana asked.

"Just watch"

"Do it.Just do it."

Santana and Brittany looked at Quinn confused.As the man in the video continued telling them to do it.Do what exactly?That they didn't know.Finally once the video was over they turned to Quinn.

"What was that?"

"Hummel's idea"

"I'm confused"

"Why won't you kiss Brittany?"Quinn eventually asked.The two girls exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You are"Brittany replied.

"Quinn,I kiss Brittany.In fact I am doing Brittany everyday"Santana laughed.The blonde girl raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"But you never kiss"

"We never kiss in front of you"Brittany explained"We don't want you to feel like a third wheel"

"Okay so you are telling me that I spent the last three days trying to figure out a way to make you kiss and you had already done that"

"We are way past that base"

"I'm going to throw up"Quinn said while leaving the choir room running.Brittany and Santana laughed before sharing a kiss.

They would definetly have a talk later.


	9. That's your wi-fi code?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who keeps using my wi-fi?

Kurt is much of an internet person.

He has always been a fun of the internet,mostly because he can easily find the new fashion trends and order online.Everyday he would spent three to four hours in his computer or phone-it was his personal time.

Even with Rachel in the house who would want to rant about her date,Kurt would never miss his personal time.Plus he could always pretend to be listening to her while scrolling through Tumblr.

"Kurt are you listening to me?"

"Yes of course"he mumbled

"What was I telling you?"

"How much you liked your date with Brody"

"Kurt that was definetly not what I was s--"

"What the actual hell!"he suddenly shout.There was no internet connection-which was a complete disaster since he was in the middle of reading a fanfiction.

What?Fanboys read fanfics too.

"What happened?"

"I have no wi-fi"

"But you're practically sitting on the router"

"I know!"he shout with irritation.It didn't make any sense,how was--unless.

It suddenly all made sense.Kurt cursed under his breathe and opened their apartment's door.Rachel run behind him as he stood at the middle of the hallway.

"Who is using my wi-fi?"he yelled.Rachel let out a small chuckle before turning to Kurt.

"You do realise most of the residents here are older than fifty,right?"

"Those are details"he told her"Seriously,who keeps using it?"

"Pretty much everyone"a voice from upstairs came"Your password is hella easy"

"It is not!"

"Oh really?"the male voice replied"It's a freakin Spongebob quote!"

"Well most of the residents here are older than fifty"he said mimicking Rachel's voice"Now will you stop using my wi-fi?I have work to do"

"Is that a code for tumblr?"

"Do you have cameras in my house?"

"Kurt,you're talking to the ceiling"Rachel told him"Let him go and let's head back inside"

"But there is a guy who has cameras in our apartment!"

"No it's just a guy who can tell that if you're under twenty five,chances are you have a tumblr"Rachel tried to explain.

"You never know!I could have cameras in!"

"You see?"

"Kurt,this is Blaine we are talking about"

"Who?"

"Blaine"Rachel repeated"We go to NYADA with him!His like a year younger,you even have a class together"

"Doesn't ring a bell"

"His the bowtie guy who keeps making heart eyes to you!"

"I do not!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"Rachel shout at him"Now Blaine can you please come down?"

"But I don't wear any pants!"

"Why?"Kurt's voice popped up.

"I was in my house,surfing the net-I didn't think I would need any"

"Whatever,it's not like we haven't seen a boy in his boxers before!"Rachel told him.Blaine sighed as he went down the stairs.This was a very good day for him.

He probably lost the access to Kurt's wi-fi and he also stood with a shirt and his boxers in front of his classmates.And perphaps his crush.

"Look,I have a date"Rachel began before turning to Kurt who was ready to speak"with Quinn,in case you didn't hear me when I was telling it to you"

"Sorry,Rach"

"While I'm gone Blaine can do what he needs in our apartment,I'm sure Kurt won't mind"

"Yeah"Kurt said"


	10. Rachel Berry deserves better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a little drunk and I tried to call my ex but I accidentally called you"

Quinn had a long day.

In fact long can't even describe how hard her day was.The hospital was full due to a case of chicken pox and she was running all day.

Honestly she just wanted to lay down but how could she when she had to hear all these voicemails from family and friends who-because Quinn's phone died-were worried she was dead.

Yes because chicken pox is deadly to a grown woman.

All the voicemails were from her mother,some from her sister Frannie and most of them from Santana and Brittany.Honestly,Quinn would laugh if she wasn't half-sleeping.

_"Hey you asshole"_

That voicemail cut her attention though.She definetly didn't know this person who was speaking-then again the person didn't introduce herself.

_"You have a lot of fucking nerve!Bringing your slut to my work you bastard!"_

Quinn could tell that the other girl was drunk and from what she realised,she probably have dialed the wrong number.

_"I just have one question you piece of shit"_

And apparently,she was a very angry drunk girl.

_"Why?Why did you do this to me?I gave you everything-I dropped NYADA-I dropped my dream school for you!I-I helped you get into the academy and you broke up with me over a text?"_

Now she was just feeling sorry for the uknown drunk girl.She obviously deserved better than this excuse of a guy.

_"Love should be about support and respect.You had nothing of those-damn it you even bought me a pig that was going to become a bacon even though you know I'm vegeterian!I began working as a waitress to support YOU so that YOU could finish university letting my dreams die!While you fooled around with other girls!"_

The girl was practically crying and Quinn wished she could give her a hug.She really didn't deserve this.

_"My life is ruined-my parents got divorce,NYADA won't take me back and I lost you,the only guy I ever loved-how could you do this to me?"_

And Quinn couldn't help but wonder the same thing.Whoever did this was definetly an ass.

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Rachel had a bad day.

Correction,Rachel had a bad week.She returned to Lima after a fail attemp to make it in New York only to find out that her parents had gotten divorce and that her boyfriend/fiánce wanted to break up with her.

So excuse her for listening to Kurt's advice and drink her pain.It was a very normal thing to do-even though everyone had forgotten Rachel's relationship with alchocol.Of course both Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine were also too drunk to stop her from calling Finn.

Fortunately,he wasn't there.

Unfortunately,she left a message.

So the next day Rachel stood awkwardly with Kurt staring at the phone and waiting for it to ring.It would be followed by a weird conversation with Finn that would make Rachel want the earth to swallow her.

"Did he call while I was out?"

"Rach,relax.I haven't even checked our voicemail yet"Kurt said making his way towards the phone.The younger boy gave her a comforting look.

There was a voicemail.

"Oh my God"Rachel cursed under her breathe"He is going to hate me-even worse,he's going to think I'm weird and can't handle our break up"

"Well he should"

"Excuse me?"

"He should hate you and you should hate him"Kurt explained"He broke your heart-you deserve to be mad.And if he can't understand that then he is an idiot"

"Thanks Kurt"Rachel smiled and hugged him before pressing the button to hear Finn's rant.

 _"Um,hello.I'm Quinn,Quinn Fabray"_ a female voice said making Rachel sigh in relief.

"Is she your friend?"

"I thought she was yours"

_"You accidentally called me last night instead of-I assume-your ex"_

And now Rachel was regretting sighing in relief.This couldn't happening-this was worse than Finn hearing it.She had make an emotional rant to a complete stranger.

_"I just want you to know that I'm sorry-what you went through is awful.No one should make so many sacrifises for a relationship and the worst part is that no one should break up over a text.I'm sure you are an amazing girl with a bright future ahead of you-you will make it.Have positive thoughts and go after your dreams.I hope you the best from the bottom of my heart"_

Rachel was stunned and touched-to say at least-this was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her.All these things were what Finn should have told her and yet there was a complete stranger that understood her better.

That moment she decided that she was the brightest star of them all.She would follow her dreams and make it big...so one day when that Quinn girl opens the tv she will see Rachel being famous and she will be proud because nothing would have happened without her.


	11. Ryley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Jennoist broke up

Marley was freaking out-to say at least.She was an awful human being despite what everyone told her.She wished the earth would just open up and swallow her.

"Will you stop this pacing back and forth thing?"Santana asked bringing her back to reality.Marley simply shook her head and continued.How had she done this?

Unique was her best friend!

And there she was forgetting her best friend's birthday because of a stupid break-up!If there was an award for World's Worst Friend,she was sure she would win it.

"Somebody please throw something at her"Kitty mumbled as Quinn raised a pillow that Kurt luckily grabbed before the blonde girl threw it.

"Let's not panic"

"Said the one who literally screamed when he realised it was Unique's birthday"Santana whispered earning a glare from Kurt"We still have time"

"Sorry to break it down to you but we are kinda missing the most important thing"

"Which is?"

"We have no cake!"Quinn yelled"And it's Sunday,finding a piece of cake is not a piece of cake"

"That's not a problem,I can make cupcakes or something"Marley stated with a reassuring smile"I'll just text Brittany to come and help while you decorate"

"Sounds like a plan"Kitty announced"but I'd probably call someone else if I were you,we don't want Brittany near the oven"

"Rachel said she's coming over"Quinn interrupted"She can help you"Marley nodded and made her way to the kitchen.Soon enough the gang left to grab some decorations supplies from Kurt's place and hopefully take Blaine as back-up.

Marley tapped her foot in anticipation,it had been thirty minutes where was Rachel?She let out a sigh and grabbed her phone.She made a desperate attempt to find Rachel's number-they didn't talk that much-but she was certain she remembered Rachel's number. It was 07700 900495-wait no-496.Yeah that sounded about right.

_I have like 20 boxes of cake mix,we need to start making these cake balls ASAP!Where are you?_

If Rachel wasn't busy-and she hoped she wasn't-she would probably answer in less than five minutes so Marley continued staring at the phone while pouring some flower on the bowl.Within seconds her phone buzzed and she sprinted to grab it.

**Hey,um,I think you got the wrong number**

Oh God no,she thought.

**But wait I saw something about cake balls,do you need help?**

No,she did not.

Well she did,but not from some random stranger who could be a serial killer.She needed help from someone she knew-but then again the kitchen was a mess,she had still ten cake balls to make,the room was not yet decorated AND Unique returned in less than twenty minutes.

_Yes_

**Okay but one question first?**

_Please make it quick_

**Are you a serial killer?**

_No_ ,Marley replied.She took a second look of the kitchen and sighed before typing again.

_Are you?_

**No!Okay...maybe**

The person replied sending a happy face.Marley let out a small laugh.

**Sent me an adress and I'll be on my way**

_You. Are. A. Life. Saver_

In about ten minutes she heard the door knocking,she hoped it was the guys with the decorations more than ever.But feared that it would actually be Unique. Marley was always known for her bad luck.She quickly opened the door covered with floor and having some butter on her hair.

(She had a small accident earlier)

"Can I help you?"

"You're Marley Rose,right?"the guy asked looking at her with a small grin.Marley wiped her hands on her shirt and nodded.

"And you are?"

"Ryder Lynn"he introduced"You texted me earlier"

Oh she had totally forgotten about that.With a small sound of happiness coming out of her she dragged the boy to the kitchen."Just let me tell you that I usually don't do that"

"You mean asking random people for help in the kitchen?"

"Technically you offered"she corrected him and handed him a bowl"Look my best friend,whose birthday is today,is coming in less than ten minutes and I have only made like seven cake balls!We are quite the big group"

"And no one could help you?"he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They are on decoration duty"Marley explained"Pass me the milk"Ryder did as he was told and laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing,I just never thought I'll be doing this when I woke up this morning"

"It could be worse"Marley smiled"I could have killed you"both of them laughed when they heard a knock on the door.

"Your friend?"

"Hopefully, _friends_ "Marley whispered and went to open.Santana ran inside the room while cursing in Spanish and with glitter on her hair while Kurt and Kitty were holding Quinn who was holding...crutches.

"What the hell happened?"Marley asked.Rachel also stepped inside holding a small box of decorations.

"I'll tell you what happened"Santana began"The idiots on Kurt's flat have not heard of the slippery sign!The decorations were ruined-and all in my hair-glitter is itching!"

"I meant with Quinn"

"Oh that?She broke her angle when she _dropped_ the box"

"On the upside,I had some decorations at my house"Rachel announced"They are not much but--"

"Why is there a random guy in the kitchen?"

"Well that's a long stort"Marley laughed"Ryder is helping me with the cake balls"

"Is that supposed to be a new word for sex?Is he your rebound?Holy shit you did it in the kitchen!"

"Can someone please explain Santana what cake balls are?"Kitty shout in frusturation.

"Excuse her,the glitter has gotten inside her brain"Marley smiled"I appreciate your help"

"Well I'm glad I'm helping"

"Marley!You should invite your new boyfriend to the party!"Santana shout from the other room"He would be an interesting addition!Also you could totally d--Ouch!Kurt threw a pillow at me!"

Ryder and Marley began laughing uncontrolably while Santana was calling Kurt every name in the book."You know you can stay.I mean,you helped me very much and I don't think you are a serial killer so..."

"The night is young,you never know"he joked"But I guess I could stick around for a bit,if you want to"

"I really want to,you seem like a good guy-killer or not"

_(And that kids is how your mother met your father on Unique's birthday...in which by the way they forgot to invite me.And all because I ONCE had a small accident with baking a cake-not my fault-I told Lord Tubbington to close the oven)_


	12. Dinner for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A makes dinner for theirs and Person B's anniversary

Skye is good at many things.

At least according to her.

(And Ward)

But cooking isn't one of them.

She sucks at cooking so much-that she can probably kill you by feeding you cinammon rolls.Not even kidding,Gordon Ramsay would run out of insults if he saw her.

"This is,erm"Bobbi began taking a small bite of Skye's pie"interesting."

"It's disgusting,isn't it?"

"Horrible!"Bobbi replied and spit the piece in a napkin"You'll probably get food poisoning if you swallow it"

"But it's pumpkin pie!"Skye said in defense"It's what Grant made for me in our first date!"

"I think you should buy one."

"It won't be the same,will it?"Skye said with a raised eyebrow clearly offensed by Bobbi's comment.

"I could try helping you if you wan--is something burning?"

"The spaghetti!"Skye yelled as she run towards the oven and open it.The smoke left the oven before Skye put some black spaghetti on the table."It doesn't look that bad."

"It's like emo spaghetti,Skye."

"You are not helping"the brunette girl mumbled and grabbed a basket.She stuffed the burned spaghetti inside,along with the pie and some other food.

"I can't wait."

"You can never wait when it's your anniversary."

"Well yeah but this time it's different"Skye said"It's our fifth and I--"

"Skye you don't have to explain yourself"Bobbi stopped her"I understand how you feel."

"Well I'm glad that I don't seem very weird about it."Skye said with a soft smile and grabbed her stuff"I'll see you later Bob."

"Have fun!"

Skye closed the door behind her and began walking with her picnic basket.This anniversary had to be great-just like every anniversary with her and Grant's.

He deserved it.

He deserved better each year.

He was the most amazing person in Skye's life,the one who had saved her when she needed the most and the one who loved her more than anyone.

He told her once.

She knew it already.

Grant Ward was her true love.The only light in her darkness,her savior-even though he insisted that she was his light-and her best friend.She was everything for her.

Her world and existance.She dreamed her life with him from the very first kiss.She abandoned that dreams when he came out as HYDRA and refound them-just like an old memory burried beneath-when he joined SHIELD again.

"Hey,Grant"she said with a soft smile as she sat down and placed the basket in front of her."I missed you"she whispered"I know I haven't talked to you in some days but I was on a mission in Budapest"she explained"You would have liked it there.You said you always wanted to go to Budapest"Skye finished with a longing look.She let a tear escape her eye and sniffed her nose.

"Grant,I miss you"

No answer.

_Why did she expect one anyway?_

"I love you,I'll always love you and I-I know you told me to live my life but I can't."

Again no answer.

She covered her face with her hands before letting out one more cry.She was weak-only weak people cry.Skye wiped away her tears and grabbed the pie from the basket"I know it's your favourite."

And it was.

"I mistakenly put salt instead of sugar though,but I promise I'll make it better next time."

He would have smiled at this-she was sure.So Skye smiled back at the gravestone and took a bite of the pie.

Big mistake,really.

But she would rather suffering from stomachache than leaving Ward in their anniversary.She would go through it all. Because she loves him.

She will always love him.

(Even beyond the grave)


	13. Serenate my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone hired me to serenade you but bad luck,you ended up falling for me instead of them" au

Sebastian Smythe loved his job.

A very weird thing to say in a small town like Lima.Everyone hated their jobs there,they all thought they would end up doing something big and this town was just getting in the way.

But Sebastian knew that what he did was big.He always loved singing and after some years he was finally able to do it for a living.

What more could he ask?

"She also loves roses"

"How shocking"Sebastian whispered to himself.He didn't try to offend the blonde girl-of course he didn't,she was his client-but saying that a girl likes roses was not a plot twist.

Next clue she would give him would that she likes chocolate too.

"She doesn't like ballads but I think this is a very good song for us"

"Did you date?"again,he didn't mean it like that.But from what the Brittany girl had told him,it seemed like she was trying to get a second chance.

Not a first.

"Yeah but I messed up"

"Did you cheated?"

"No,I went to Harvard"Sebastian wanted to laugh but decided not to just in case she was serious."Aren't you surprised?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know,people usually think I'm stupid"

"I don't know you that well to judge"Sebastian simply replied"Where do you want this to happen?"

"At McKinley High,she is a teacher there"

"Girl with brains,great"

///\\\\\///\\\\\\\

Three days later Sebastian was all set up and ready.The plan was simple;He was supposed to serenade the Brittaby's ex-girlfriend,give her a rose,Brittany would tell her she's sorry and he would get paid.

As easy as stealing candy from a baby.

He grabbed his guitar along with a stool and stood just outside the school.In less than five minutes the bell would ring.He sat and began humming.Some kids standing outside sent him a few glances thinking that he was a drugie.

Because yes kids,if you see a guy with a guitar and a stool he is on drugs.

His phone buzzed with a message from Brittany.Santana,hopefully Brittany's future girlfriend,was on leaving the class.

Sebastian didn't even want to know how Brittany got that information.He just hoped that instead of having the blonde climbing a tree,she had asked one of Santana's collegues.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

When the bell rang,the students left the building faster than a lightning.Of course those who waited for their friends took notice of Sebastian sitting and singing.

My three words have two meanings  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

Santana-at least he hoped it was her- came a few seconds after.A blonde girl next to her,stop her to point at Sebastian with a glow in her eyes.At least some people thought serenading was still romantic.

But it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Sebastian stood up and approached the two older woman.The blonde next to Santana let out a somewhat cute  squeal and tapped Santana's shoulder before winking at Sebastian.

Probably Brittany's inside person

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

The boy didn't even know that McKinley was fond of music,yet soon enough some guys with instruments backed him up.

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall  
And it's so hard to say it, but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Santana blushed as he gave her a quick spin.

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take  
And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

People began clapping rhythmically as Brittany came from behind.

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Santana's smile soon faded and she frowned.

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

"I have a bad feeling about this"Sebastian whispered and handed Santana a rose with an apologetic look.

"Was this your plan?"

"Santana,hear me out"

"I don't want to"Santana argued"Just leave me alone,will you?"she shout and run towards the opposite direction.

"Well I certainly did my best"Sebastian whispered while Brittany sighed and returned to her car.

Sebastian actually felt a bit sad for what happened.He decided to find Santana,since no one else had decided to follow her.

"Hi"

"I swear if you tell me anything similar to that was a sweet gesture and you should be thankful,I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass"

"You understood all that from hi?"Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.The latina chuckled before leaning against the wall.

"It would be a normal reaction"

"I'm just a singer,I can't tell you how to live your life"

"That's new"she whispered to herself"You were really good,by the way"

"Thanks,I could tell you enjoy it.Before of course,you ran"

"Yeah sorry about that"

"No problem,one time a guy wanted to serenade while he proposed"Sebastian said with a sad smile"She told him no"

"Wow,it makes my outburst seem less embarassing"Santana smiled"What's your name,mysterious singer?"

"Sebastian"

"Nice,well I appreciate you talking with me.I really needed it"she stated and grabbed her purse"I should probably go"

"Um,yes,you're right"he awkwardly replied"You know,if you want a singer at any time--"

"I'll give you a call!"


End file.
